Karaoke Night
by Vela Cruze
Summary: What happens when my favorite Final Fantasies come together for Karaoke? Fun stuff that's what. Read and review please.
1. Boys and Girls

Author's Note: I don't any of the characters or the songs used. This fic is just a goofy idea that I had one day. Just enjoy and please don't sue

Karaoke Night

Narrator: It's a late summer night here in Realityville. Our author Vela is hanging out with her Final Fantasy friends: Squall, Tidus, Auron, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Seymour, Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Wakka, and Kimahri. Let's look in on them.

Vela Cruze: I am sooo bored.

(Rikku runs into the room carrying a Karaoke Machine)

Rikku: Karaoke time.

Zell: No way! Karaoke is lame.

Seifer: What's the matter Chickenwuss? You scared.

Zell: No!

Vela: Then it looks like we have our first volunteer. Zell.

(Everyone but Seifer and Squall claps as Zell gets up)

Zell: Fine, this is for all the ladies. Including you Vela.

Narrator: Umm…Zell is first. I wonder what he'll sing. Let's keep watching.

Zell: Educated with money.

He's well dressed, not funny.

And not much to say in most conversations,

But he'll foot the bill in all situations cause he pays for everything!

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money!

Boys will laugh at girls when their not funny.

Paper or plastic, don't matter she'll have it.

Vacations and shopping sprees, these are a few of her favorite things.

She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please.

His type of girl always comes with a fee.

Hey now there's nothing for free.

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money.

Boys will laugh at girls when their not funny.

And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls.

The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris.

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money.

(Zell starts doing some freaky air guitar solo)

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money.

Boys will laugh at girls when their not funny.

And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls.

The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris.

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money!

All of these boys getting all of these girls losing their souls in a material world.

(He repeats the last part until Seymour gets annoyed)

Seymour: Sit down Chickenwuss.

Seifer: Hey get your own insults!

(Seymour sticks out his tongue as he gets up next)

Selphie: Zell, Are you implying that we are selfish?

Tidus: If the shoe fits...

Rinoa: Nobody was talking to you girly-man.

Irvine: Shut up everyone. Seymour's about to sing.

Narrator: That was a weird one. All right Seymour is up next. Let's see what other antics will ensue.


	2. Squall loves Quistis Not

Seymour: It's my turn. (Seymour looks lovingly at Yuna) this is for you Lady Yuna.

(The Daisy, Daisy music starts)

Yuna, Yuna give me your answer true.

I've gone crazy because I wanna kill you.

It won't be a stylish marriage;

I'll hit you with the carriage. And it'll be sweet…

Everyone: Sit down Seymour!

Seymour: Wait, wait. I have a real song. I promise.

Lulu: Then sing it for Yevon's sakes.

Narrator: This is when things start to get weird.

Seymour: This one is still for you Lady Yuna and you Son of Jecht.

Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.

I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my

disguise just in time to hear you cry when you…you mourned the death

of your bloody valentine the night he died. You mourned the death of your

bloody valentine one last time. Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my

bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't

know wrong from right. All I know is I love you tonight. There was police

and flashing lights. And the rain came down so hard that night. And the

headlines read a lover died, no tell-tale heart was left to find when you...you

mourned the death of your bloody valentine the night he died. You mourned

the death of your bloody valentine one last time. Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all.

I don't know wrong from right. All I know is I love you tonight.

(Seymour walks over to Yuna and grabs her hand and starts dancing with her)

He dropped you off I followed him home. Then I stood outside his bedroom.

Standing over him, he begged not to do what I knew I had to do because I'm

so in love with you. Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands

and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from

right. All I know is I love you tonight.

Wakka: Okay…that was really weird, ya?

Vela: Ya.

Seifer: Next.

(Rinoa waves her hands wildly.)

Tidus: Fine you go.

(Rinoa pushes Seymour out of the way and grabs the microphone)

Rinoa: Yunie, Selphie, and Rikku I'm gonna need you for this one. Quistis this is for you. It's what I've been feeling for a long time. (The music starts and the girls start dancing an obviously choreographed dance)

Rikku, Yuna, and Selphie: Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.

You can take a chance, take your best shot.

Say what you want girl, do what you do.

He's never gonna, gonna make it with you

Rinoa: you pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.

Keep pulling tell it says what you wanna say.

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies but Squall'll still be my baby.

I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him. Instinctively I know what you're thinking.

You'll be giving him an opened invitation but my baby won't be taking it no.

Rikku, Yuna, and Selphie: You can pout your cherry lips. Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.

You can flirt your pretty eyes he ain't got his hands tied.

All four girls: No chains to unlock.

So free to do what he wants.

He's into what he's got

Rinoa: He loves me. He loves you not.

(Quistis's face turns bright red, it's obvious she's getting very mad)

All four: No matter what you do,

he's never gonna be with you.

He's into what he's got.

Rinoa: He loves me. He loves you not.

You're the kind of girl who is always up for do or dare.

You only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride. The grass is

greener on the other side. You're the kind of girl whose not use to hearing no. All your lovers trying

to take you where you wanna go. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.

All four girls: No chains to unlock.

So free to do what he wants.

He's into what he's got

Rinoa: And that's me.

He loves me. He loves you not.

All four: No matter what you do,

he's never gonna be with you.

He's into what he's got.

Rinoa: He loves me. He loves you not. (Zell comes out and starts playing a guitar.)

Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.

Selphie, Rikku, and Yuna: Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.

You can take your chance at a second hand shot.

Say what you want girl, do what you do.

He's never gonna make it with you.

You can pout your cherry lips.

Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.

You can flirt your pretty eyes he ain't got his hands tied.

All four girls: No chains to unlock.

So free to do what he wants.

He's into what he's got

Rinoa: Loves me he loves you not.

All four: No matter what you do,

he's never gonna be with you.

He's into what he's got.

Rinoa: He loves me he loves you not.

Quistis: Vela stop them!

Vela: (Who is laughing uncontrollably) All right Rinoa. That's enough.

(The girls sit down as the group begins to calm down.)

Vela: All right who's next?

(Quistis raises her hand and stands up.)

Quistis: I gotta clear the air. Selphie, Rikku, Yuna all of you stay. Squall, get up here. (Quistis starts dancing around Squall and soon he and the girls join in.)

All four girls: Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love

Quistis: Oh your love's so good I don't wanna let go.

And although I should, I can't leave you alone,

Cause you're so disarming I'm caught up in the midst of you

And I can not resist at all.

Selphie, Yuna, Rikku: Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way i used to do

Would you love me baby

Or leave me feeling used

Would you go and break my heart

Quistis: Heartbreaker you've got the best of me.

But I just keep on coming back incessantly.

Oh why did you have to run your game on me?

I should've known right from the start you'd go and break my heart.

All four girls: Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love

Quistis: It's a shame to be

So euphoric and weak

When you smile at me

And you tell me the things

That you know persuade

Me to relinquish my love to you

But I cannot resist at all.

Selphie, Yuna, Rikku: Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way i used to do

Would you love me baby

Or leave me feeling used

Would you go and break my heart

Quistis: Heartbreaker you've got the best of me.

But I just keep on coming back incessantly.

Oh why did you have to run your game on me?

I should've known right from the start you'd go and break my heart.

Squall: She wanna shop with Squall, Play bops with Squall

She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night

She wanna drop my Benz with 5 a her friends

She wanna creep past the block, spyin again

She wanna roll with Squall, chase Rinoa away

She wanna fight with lane, chicks blow my day

She wanna except the rest, kick me to the curb

If she find one strand of hair darker then hers

She want love in the Jacuzzi, rub up in the movies

Access to the old crib

Keys to the newbies

She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm

That's when I gotta send her back to her mom

She called me a heartbreaker when we apart it makes her

Wanna piece of paper, scribble down I hate ya

But she know she love Squall because

She love everything Squall say Squall does

Quistis: Heartbreaker you've got the best of me.

But I just keep on coming back incessantly.

Oh why did you have to run your game on me?

I should've known right from the start you'd go and break my heart.

All four girls: Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love,

Gimme your love.

Rinoa: Squall! Sit down right now!

(Squall rushes to his seat. Rinoa gives Quistis a goofy look as she grabs Squall's hand)

Yuna: I wanna go next. This song is for Tidus. It's our anniversary.

(Seymour makes loud disgusting gagging noises.)

Yuna: I hope you like it. I need all the girls except you Lu. Sorry.

(Lulu gives a pouty look)

Lulu: Nobody wants to use me.

Auron: Stand on a street corner in Luca. I'm pretty sure someone will want to use you.

Lulu: You want another bad eye?

Narrator: Ooooo this is turning into some serious Jerry Springer stuff. Yuna's up next so stay tuned.


	3. Yuna did what!

Yuna: Can I use a different dressphere for this song?

Vela: Yes just hurry up.

(Yuna changes into her gunner dressphere)

Yuna: Okay I'm ready. (The music starts and they all start dancing like Christina Aguilera in the Come on over video)

All the girls: Come on over

Come on over baby

Come on over

Come on over baby.

Yuna: Hey boy don't you know I've got something going on.

I got an invitation, don't you keep me waiting all night long.

All the girls: I know you know.

Yuna: So baby don't

All the girls: Pretend you won't.

Yuna: Keep me guessing if ya...

All the girls: Ya will or ya won't

Yuna: Don't wanna play that game with you Tidus.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Oh come over here, Tidus.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: You know you make me go crazy.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Now Tidus don't be shy. You better cross the line. I wanna love you because all i want is you.

All the girls: Come on over

Come on over baby

Come on over

Come on over baby.

Lulu: In Yevon's name get her off that stage!

(Everyone, especially the guys ignore Lulu. They're all drooling at Yuna who doesn't notice. Seymour trys to obey Lulu's command but Kimahri blocks his path.)

Yuna: Not just talkin' about your sexuality but I can't help myself when you put your hands on me.

The other girls: It's paradise

Yuna: when you and I

The other girls: Get close, get tight.

Yuna: When i wanna I wanna...

the other girls: go on all night.

Yuna: I wanna play that game with you Tidus. Listen to me...

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Oh come over here, Tidus.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: You know you make me go crazy.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Now Tidus don't be shy. You better cross the line. I wanna love you because all i want is you.

All the girls: Come on over

Come on over baby

Come on over

Come on over baby.

Yuna: Don't you wanna be the one tonight?

We can do exaclty what you like.

Don't you wanna be just you and me?

We can do what comes so naturally.

I got a thing for you.

I got my mind made up.

And I'm serious

I've never been sure

and it's right here come on.

The other girls: You give me...

Yuna: What a girl feels

What girl likes

What a girl needs

What a girl wants...

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Oh Tidus.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: You make me go crazy.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Now Tidus don't be shy. You better cross the line. I wanna love you because all i want is you.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Oh yeah

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: You make me go crazy.

All the girls: All I want is you.

Yuna: Now Tidus don't be shy. You better cross the line. I wanna love you because all i want is you.

(The girls smile as they sit back in their chairs. The boys have to roll up their tounges to fit them back in their mouths. Tidus holds Yuna's hand happily)

Vela: Well thank you Yuna for that display of...talent. Or something...I'm not quite sure what that was but I know I never want to see it again. Kimahri why don't you go. You haven't spoken much tonight.

Kimahri: All right. Kimahri go. Seymour, Wakka, Auron, Lulu help Kimahri?

(They nod and follow Kimahri. The music starts and Wakka, Auron, and Lulu start dancing like in Thriller. Seymour's just being weird.)

Kimahri: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark (He points to Seymour)

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart (Still pointing at Seymour)

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, (Still pointing at Seymour)

You're paralyzed

Wakka:'cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike (he points to Seymour)

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Kimahri: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination

But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind (Points to Seymour again)

You're out of time

Lulu: 'cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Kimahri: Night creatures call

And the dead start to walk in their masquerade (He points to Auron)

There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time

(they're open wide)

This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side (He points to Lulu)

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together (He points to Yuna)

All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see

Seymour: That this is thriller, thriller night

'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try (He points to Yuna)

Girl, this is thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller

Thriller here tonight

Auron: Darkness falls across the land

The midnite hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzy ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

(Seymour's maniacal laughter startles everyone. Kimahri and the others sit down like nothing weird just happened.)

Seifer: Okayyy...That was weird even for me. Is it my turn yet?

Vela: Sure Seifer. Go ahead. This can't get any weirder.

Narrator: Poor Vela if she only knew what Seifer was going to sing, she never would've said that. And who knew Kimahri could speak in full sentences?


	4. Boy Bands

Seifer: Yo chickenwuss, the girly-man, Cowboy, and puberty boy, get up here and help me with this song.

(The boys all mumble about the insult but reluctantly agree to help.)

Seifer: All right. Here we go

Dirty Pop

I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about what's the deal with this pop life and

when is it gonna fade out.

Tidus: The thing you've got to realize what we're doing is not a trend. We've got the gift of

melody and we're gonna bring it till the end.

Zell: It doesn't matter about the car I drive or what I wear around my neck.

Squall: All that matters is that you recognize that it's just about respect.

Irvine: It doens't matter about the clothes I wear and where I go and why.

Squall: All that matters is that you get hype. And we'll do it to you every time.

All the boys: Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high, it takes you on a ride.

You feel it when your body starts to rock And you can't stop.

And the music's all you got this must be pop.

Seifer: Dirty Pop. Baby you can't stop. I know you like this dirty pop. This must be pop.

Tidus: Now why do wanna try to classify the type of thing we do? We're just fine doing what we like, can we say the same for you?

Seifer: I'm tired of feeling all around me animosity. Just worry bout yours cause I'ma get mine. Now people can't you see...

Zell: It doesn't matter about the car I drive or the ice around my neck.

Squall: All that matterAll that matters is that you recognize that it's just about respect.

Irvine: It doesn't matter about the clothes I wear and where I go and why.

Squall: All that matters is that you get hype. And we'll do it to you every time.

All the boys: Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high, it takes you on a ride.

You feel it when your body starts to rock And you can't stop.

And the music's all you got this must be pop.

Tidus: Ooooo... Man I'm tired of singing.

(The boys start dancing a horrible choregraphed dance at the same time.)

All the boys: Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high, it takes you on a ride.

You feel it when your body starts to rock And you can't stop.

And the music's all you got. This must be pop.

Yuna: All of you are so lame! Get off the stage!

Rinoa: I don't know. My Squally-poo was very sexy.

Quistis: Rinoa, have you been eating the plastic fruit again? She was halfway through an apple before she realized it was plastic.

(Rinoa sticks her tongue at Quistis as Squall sits beside her)

Vela: What happened between those two? They didn't act like this before.

Selphie: Rinoa caught Quistis in Squall's dorm the other night back at Balamb Garden. Rinoa blew a gasket when she saw them together.

(Irvine starts humming the Sex and Candy song)

Irvine: I smell sex and candy...

Rinoa: If you finish that Irvine, I'll shoot you in the foot with your own gun.

Lulu: All right since everybody is clearing the air then I suppose it's my turn. Ladies if you don't mind. Wakka...this is for you...

Narrator: Okay now things are just weird. If you stop reading this fic now I wouldn't blame you. I would stop narrating it...

Vela: I heard that...

Narrator: Vela would chop my head...


	5. Zigazig ah

(Lulu comes out dressed like Ginger Spice. Yuna is dressed like Baby Spice, Rinoa is dressed like Posh Spice, Selphie is dressed like Sporty Spice, Rikku is dressed like Scary Spice.)

Lulu: Yo I'll tell what I want, what I really really want...

Rikku: So tell me what you want, what you really really want...

Lulu: I'll tell what I want, what I really really want...

Rikku: So tell me what you want, what you really really want...

Lulu: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really wanna Zigzig ha.

Selphie: If you want my future forget my past.

Yuna: If you want to get with me, better make it fast.

Rikku: Now don't go wasting my precious time.

Lulu: Get your act together, we could be just fine.

I'll tell what I want, what I really really want...

Rikku: So tell me what you want, what you really really want...

Lulu: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really wanna Zigzig ha.

All the girls: If you wanna be my lover you, gotta get with my friends. (Yuna: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Selphie: What do you think about that, now you know how I feel,

Yuna: Say you can handle my love are you for real,

Rikku: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,

Lulu: But if you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo, I'll tell what I want, what I really really want...

Rikku: So tell me what you want, what you really really want...

Lulu: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really wanna Zigzig ha.

All the girls: If you wanna be my lover you, gotta get with my friends. (Yuna: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give (Yuna: You've got to give). Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Rikku: So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carfully. We got Yuna in the place who likes it in her face. (Yuna gets in Tidus's lap) We got Lu like Selphie who likes it on an easy (Selphie dances around Irvine as Lule dances around Wakka.) R doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. (Rinoa dances properly with Squall) And as for me ah you'll see. (Rikku ruffles Seifer's and Zell's hair)

All the girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover you, gotta get with my friends. (Yuna: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give.(Yuna: You've got to give). Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover

Rikku: You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam, slam, slam

All the girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Lulu: Slam your body down now Zigazig ah.

All the girls: If you wanna be my lover. (All the ladies except Rikku point to their boyfriend)

(All the guys stands up and appluads)

The guys: Encore Encore...

(Vela and Quistis look at each other and start laughing hysterically)

Auron: We're serious. We want them to sing again.

Lulu: Well ladies, what do you say shall we give it to them?

The girls: Heck yeah!

(New music starts as the girls grab their boyfriends. Rikku gets Seifer and Zell. Auron sits with Wakka and Lulu. Kimahri and Seymour sit around Yuna)

Selphie: Candle light and soul forever; A dream of you and me together, say you believe it, say you believe it.

Rikku: Free your mind of doubt and danger; be for real, don't be a stranger, we can achieve it, we can achieve

Yuna: Come a little bit closer baby. (Seymour slides closer to Yuna nearly pushing Tidus away) Get it on Get it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one.

Selphie: Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying let's work it out boy let's work it out boy.

Rinoa: Any deal that we endeavour, boys and girls feel good together, take it or leave it, take it or leave it.

Yuna: Are you as good as I remember baby (Seymour completely pushes Tidus away and lays his head on Yuna's lap. Lulu casts a Thundaga spell on Seymour and Tidus sits beside Yuna again.) Get it on, get it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one.

Lulu and Rinoa: I need some love like I never needed love before...

Yuna, Rikku, and Selphie: Wanna make love to ya baby...

Lulu and Rinoa: I had a little love, now I'm back for more...

Yuna, Rikku, and Selphie: Wanna make love to ya baby...

Rikku: Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be...

Yuna: Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on put it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one.

Lulu and Rinoa: I need some love like I never needed love before...

Yuna, Rikku, and Selphie: Wanna make love to ya baby...

Lulu and Rinoa: I had a little love, now I'm back for more...

Yuna, Rikku, and Selphie: Wanna make love to ya baby...

Rikku: Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be...

All the girls: It's the only way to be...

Vela: All right...we've got time for one more song before my parents come home and chew me out for having friends over without their permission. Who wants the final number?

Everyone at once: I do!

Vela: Don't argue just find a song all of you can sing.

Narrator: Finally the last song. I hope it's good one. Stay tuned to find out.


	6. The Grand Finale

Vela: All right I'm tired of waiting! Who's going next?

(Wakka, Auron, and Seymour waved their hands wildly)

Quistis: Aww the old men wanna go next?

Auron: Hey we are not old. We are seasoned that's it seasoned.

Vela: I don't care if you're half dead. Just go already!

(Auron, Wakka, and Seymour get on stage as the music starts)

Wakka: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5

Auron: One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap

Seymour: I like Yuna, Lulu, Selphie and Rinoa  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter  
So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet

All the guys: A little bit of Yuna in my life  
A little bit of Selphie by my side  
A little bit of Lulu is all I need  
A little bit of Rikku is what I see  
A little bit of Quistis in the sun  
A little bit of Rinoa all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Selphie: Hey who's Jessica?

(The guys ignore her and continue dancing)

Wakka: And jump and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Auron: Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right

All the guys: A little bit of Yuna in my life  
A little bit of Selphie by my side  
A little bit of Lulu is all I need  
A little bit of Rikku is what I see  
A little bit of Quistis in the sun  
A little bit of Rinoa all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Lulu: Who the heck is Jessica?

(Once again the lady is ignored as the song continues)

Auron, Seymour, and Wakka: I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch and sky

All the guys: A little bit of Yuna in my life  
A little bit of Selphie by my side  
A little bit of Lulu is all I need  
A little bit of Rikku is what I see  
A little bit of Quistis in the sun  
A little bit of Rinoa all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Wakka: Mambo number 5 !

All the girls: Who is Jessica?

Yuna: Tell us or we will kill you!

Vela: You're going to have to take that outside! My parents are here. Go now!

(The Final Fantasy characters leave quickly)

Vela: Hey you forgot to take your mess with you!

Narrator: So that ends another exciting adventure in Realityville. Please tune in next week or whatever, the same realityville time same realityville channel.


End file.
